Counterattack in Darkness
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A different view of the Rapunzel story.


The Rapunzel: Counterattack in darkness

"Take this baby with the queen!" soldier cried. "Oh my word…Faster guys, you guys are even slower than the turtles!" The General said. "General we safely put them in the towel." "Ok let's go back to castle." The General said. "Did it finished successfully? You better should." The king said very haughtily. "Yes Your Highness your conspiracy had finished successfully." The General replied to King.

"Good morning mama, isn't today so shiny outside? I want to go down too…" "No, never you can't go down there, don't say awkward things go upstairs and wash to eat breakfast." When she was washing her long hair she heard very loud sound that cracks and someone was shrieking but she thought her mom fell down on the stairs so she just don't mind Rapunzel washed her long hair she came to downstairs she was shocked because there was nobody and the house was very messy. She realized her mom was kidnapped by someone. So she went down from the castle to find out her mom with her long and blonde hair. She found her mom for 2hours but still she can't found her mom, and she got hungry and tired but she didn't stopped finding her mom but there was nothing she found. So she decided to stop to find her mom and go back to town but suddenly she remembered that she didn't eat anything from morning to now which is time to sunset. After she walked some steps she felt dizzy and she vomited and she fall down.

"Are you alright I take you here you were fall down in the wood." The man said. "Oh thank you." Rapunzel replied. "I'm so sorry but can I ask your name?" The man said, "My name is Rapunzel," "Oh... Rapunzel that's cool name, Ah my name is Hans. I am prince but now I had a bad rap so I couldn't go back to the castle."The prince said. "Tha... that's sad but where is here? I have to go back to home." Rapunzel asked prince. "Um... now I think here is middle of forest." "Oh no that is bad for me because I live in the northern part of the forest, and now is too late to go back to home..." Rapunzel said. "Then there is no way oh! I know good place to sleep." The prince grinned.

So they went to the place that prince told, when they had arrived Rapunzel was very surprised because it was nothing different between the forest. It was just flatted ground with big and old tree. Prince said here is his shelter for now. He said he was just living here for now and it was not that bad for the temporary dwelling place because it was deep in the woods and there is many place to hide."So for now you're living here?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes just for now but I think here is good place."Prince replied. "Oh me too here is ok accept here is too cold." She was chattering. "Oh I'm so sorry but there is no way..." "What... really?" She looked very cold. "No I'm just joking I can make a fire, how it feels is it warm enough?" "Yes so warm ok let's sleep good night." Rapunzel said. "Yes you too good night." Prince replied.

"Good morning Rapunzel." Prince said. "Um… good morning." "Come here Rapunzel we have to eat breakfast, it's mushroom soup, you should try it if you don't want to eat this it's ok do you want to try?" Prince asked. "Yes I would like to try it!" Rapunzel was excited. After they finished the breakfast they chattered each other and they knew what happened to each other. When they got up suddenly they heard soldiers' voice. They both freaked out and they hide in the bush behind of the big tree. "You guys have to find out Prince Hans and the daughter of the queen." Rapunzel and the prince heard everything what soldiers said now they knew Rapunzel's mom was queen and they kidnapped her, so they decided to find

So they help each other to solve their problems. Next day while they were escaping from the king's soldiers they had found out a poster and in there it said they were finding the Rapunzel and the Prince Hans and there was picture of each one of them. In back side of the poster there was long story about 25 years ago. The story is like this passage down

 _25 years ago Queen had plot to revolt against the King but that plot had been discharged so King knew it. So King decided to lock the Queen and her baby, the baby's name was Rapunzel. The King locked Queen in the tower witch located in northern forest with her baby "Rapunzel."_

In the back there was Prince Hans and they wanted him for 1million dollars. After they saw this they decided to find out the truth. Prince Hans wanted to get out of his bad rap. Rapunzel wanted to find truth about her mom and King. Before they go to castle they went to gather their friends trolls to go fight with soldiers. So they rushed into the castle when they arrived at castle gate they lined up for the battle. and while they were fighting Prince and Rapunzel are going in to the castle and execute the King and other people and they save Rapunzel's mom which is The Queen.

But when they go in to the castle the soldiers were already waiting them so they went up to the roof but in the roof there was also soldiers. So Hans and Rapunzel ran as fast as they can but unfortunately they caught by the soldiers coming back but Rapunzel . The other trolls were overpowered by the soldier. The event was over and the King decided to execute Hans next morning in front of the castle to everyone can see. 

Rapunzel heard this news. Rapunzel ran as fast as she can but when she arrived it was too late to save "Prince Hans." When she saw Hans was dead she was down in the depth of despair. She loved Hans so much she lost her life's desire. After Hans was executed she lived lonely life and nobody knew where did she lived or when she died...


End file.
